By The Grace Of God
by ChelseaxQ
Summary: Dean returns to the church where Castiel killed the preacher claiming to be God. He goes there looking for answers to save his friend, but he's the one who ends up getting saved.


**A/N: **I was bored today so this happened. I have a major Priest!kink so that's where this stemmed from. Anyways, hope ya like it.

Favs and reviews always appreciated.

I own nothing, just tryin' to have some fun.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

Dean sat behind the wheel of the Impala, indecision and uncertainty fighting for dominance in the forefront of his attention. It had been three weeks since Castiel had gone nuclear, three weeks since the world had been granted its new Lord, whether it needed one or not. Dean had been seething with betrayal and barely concealed rage for these three weeks, feelings he was struggling to control.

A part of him still didn't believe that Castiel could have done this, he wanted to believe he'd been coerced somehow, but he knew the truth. And as hard to swallow as the truth was, he knew he had to accept it. He had been having a difficult time doing so, what he needed was to understand. A need that had led him here, to the church where Castiel had made his impressive speech, and had demonstrated his power, frightening all of the parishioners within.

Dean looked into the rearview mirror and adjusted the stiff white collar he wore. He had come in a guise of innocence, hoping to garner the trust of the members of the church. He hoped a few of them would be willing to elaborate on what they had told reporters of the man claiming to be god. He sighed resignedly, he knew there would be no backing out and that he might as well just get it over with. He didn't really believe he'd find answers here, but he had to try.

He cut the engine which he'd left idling and stepped out of the car. Dean made his way into the church and found it almost entirely empty, confused he walked to the front pew, where one lone man knelt. Dean stopped a few paces behind the man before clearing his throat. The man turned and when he saw Dean he rose from the pew.

"May I help you?" he asked politely.

"I'm Father Simmons, I came here hoping to lend a hand in the wake of what happened here, and to perhaps speak to a few parishioners about it." Dean replied. "I was under the impression that a service is usually held at this time of day."

"There haven't been many services since the Reverend died." The man said. "Folks have found other places to worship, or have stopped entirely."

"That's a shame." Dean said. "Well thanks anyway."

The man nodded and walked from the room, leaving Dean alone. He looked around the room, and his eyes fell on the stained glass window, now bearing Castiel's godly image. He laughed to himself, Cas loved to make a scene. A voice startled him out of his thoughts, a deep hoarse voice.

"Is something funny?"

Dean turned to see Castiel standing at the end of the aisle, a small satisfied smile on his face. His eyes had lost all their warmth and a cold, power hungry confidence had taken its place. Dean tried to calm his rapidly beating heart, he had not expected to see Castiel here, and he regretted the trip immensely. He feigned a casualness he did not feel and gestures to the window.

"Really?" he asked jokingly.

"They worship a false image." Castiel replied.

"And it's you they should worshipping, is that it?"

"I am their God."

"Keep tellin' yourself that." Dean said. "God aint supposed to be goin' around killin' people."

"They must be purged of their sin, their uncleanliness." Castiel said. "That is my duty as their Lord."

"It's a load of crap, Cas." Dean said. "I mean what next man? A troop of girl scouts that disobeyed their parents?"

"I told you once that you should show me some respect, and you refused, I am your new God." Castiel said, his voice taking on a dangerous tone.

"Sorry man, it doesn't work like that." Dean said.

"Why did you come here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Dean retorted.

"I think it's time you learned some respect Dean." Castiel said taking a step toward him. "You come in here, impersonating a man of God, lying."

Dean's stomach clenched nervously. "I was just lookin' for answers, Cas." Dean said.

"You will not find them here." Castiel said closing the distance between the two of them. "You will accept your punishment and if you try to fight, you will only make it worse for yourself."

"Cas." Dean said taking a step back. "What are you talkin' about man? You're my friend, I'm trying to help you."

"I do not require your assistance Dean." Castiel said as he stepped forward and grabbed Dean painfully by the back of his neck. He looked into Dean's eyes, and Dean felt a shiver run through him at the dangerous promise he saw there. "You will be punished and you will learn from your sin. Do you understand?"

Dean had no time to respond, as Castiel turned him around and bent him roughly over the back of the nearest pew. Castiel leaned down to whisper in Dean's ear. "I'm going to fuck the sin clean out of you and you will beg me to come."

"Cas." Dean said in an almost pleading tone. "This isn't you, please don't do this."

Castiel pressed his body flush to Dean's and Dean could feel the weight of his erection against the back of his thigh. Castiel ground his cock into Dean's thigh he spoke with an underlying threat in his voice. "All these years you have done nothing but take, with no concern for those around you. Now it's my turn."

Castiel ran his hands up Dean's thighs before deftly undoing the button and zipper of the black pants Dean wore. Dean tried to buck him off, but Castiel was too strong and held his down with an amused chuckle. He yanked Dean's pants down along with his underwear and stood for a moment, marveling at how gloriously submissive Dean looked. He ran a hand along the curve of Dean's ass, almost lovingly.

"Cas," Dean choked out, his heart pounding in his chest from fear and panic and a hint of something like excitement. "Please."

It wasn't as if he hadn't thought of this before, thought of Cas this way, but this wasn't Cas. He didn't want it to be this way, but he had no choice. Castiel had taken a step back and Dean heard the click of a bottle being opened and a moment later a lube-slicked finger brushed against his hole, tracing the tight ring of muscles. Castiel slipped his finger inside Dean, gently slipping it in ad out, letting Dean get accustomed to it. Castiel added a second finger and scissored them, stretching Dean open.

Dean groaned, the feeling of Cas' fingers in him a not entirely unpleasant burn. He could feel his own cock hardening despite himself, he couldn't lie he had wanted this along time. Castiel thrust his fingers into Dean and twisted them, brushing against Dean's prostate. A spark of pleasure alighted along Dean's nerves and he felt his cock twitch against his thigh. Castiel slipped a third finger inside Dean and he could not help the moan that escaped his lips at the feeling.

Castiel fingered him open quickly and roughly. He had Dean hanging onto the pew, his knees threatening to give way. He groaned as Castiel twisted his fingers deliciously. A moment later Castiel withdrew his fingers, leaving Dean open and aching. He heard the rasp of a zipper being undone and a second later he felt a slick cock pressing at his entrance. Castiel sank into him with one swift thrust. Dean gasped as Castiel's cock stretched him open, a hint of pain mingling with the pleasure. He gripped the back of the pew as Castiel pulled out and thrust back in, hard.

Castiel set a punishing pace, fucking Dean mercilessly. The only sound in the small chapel was ragged breathing and the wet slap of skin on skin. Castiel gripped Dean's shoulders as he thrust into him, his hand laying over the mark he'd left there so many years ago. Dean tried to stifle a moan, holding onto the worn wooden pew before him. Castiel's pace never faltered and he made no sound as he delivered his punishment. Castiel reached for Dean's leg, lifting it and resting it on the back of the pew, allowing his to drive deeper. The new angle had Castiel brushing his prostate with every other thrust. Dean could no longer hold back his moans and his cock lay against his stomach, aching and dripping precum.

Castiel slid a hand around Dean's neck, gripping his throat almost too tightly and pulling him back against his chest. Dean fought for breath as Castiel continued to fuck him, the lack of oxygen dulling the world around him, everything except for Cas, the feeling of being filled and fucked and taken. Castiel leaned in closer, his lips brushing dean's ear and spoke. "Ask me for forgiveness." He whispered. "Tell me you're sorry"

"Cas," Dean gasped out, the words falling from his lips like a prayer. "I'm sorry, forgive me."

At his words Castiel moaned into Dean's ear and fucked him harder, his thrusts becoming desperate and frantic. He removed his hand from Dean's throat and wrapped it around his cock, stroking his in time with his thrusts. The leg Dean stood on became weak and if not for Castiel's arm wrapped around his chest, he would collapse to the floor. He reached back and buried a hand in Castiel's hair, gasping as his nerves were alit with pleasure. Castiel fisted Dean's cock, bringing him to the edge of orgasm and then wrapped his hand tightly around the base of Dean's cock, preventing his release.

"Beg me to come." Castiel growled in his ear.

"Please Cas." Dean said, his voice wrecked, hating himself for begging like this. "I need to, please."

Castiel released Dean's cock and he came with a ragged moan, painting the pew with his come. Castiel slammed into Dean once more, grinding his hips into Dean's ass and came, filling Dean with his release. Castiel slipped from Dean leaving him feeling achingly empty, he leaned in and whispered in Dean's ear once more. "You are forgiven." He said and with the sound of fluttering wings Dean was left alone.

He dressed slowly ignoring the burgeoning ache in his backside. He left the church and climbed into the Impala. He had come here for answers and had received none, but maybe he had been given something more, something better. Maybe he was forgiven, at last.


End file.
